Our Saving Grace
by Brandon200
Summary: A group that had lost pretty much everything find a new reason to live when they meet a young girl who happens to also save their life. They hope that maybe just maybe, she'll be their saving grace.


No one ever expected the world to end. Their were rumours of people coming back to life and eating people. Only these things weren't rumours. They were true.

My name is Damien Murphy and I'm 22 years old. I lived in Georgia before the turn and stayed there with my brother and a few other people when the outbreak began, most of them died but not all of them and those people left alive were my blood now. My family. The outbreak began approximately 2 years ago and I'm just another survivor trying to make it in this god forsaken world.

"Still writing those things eh, Damien?" Jonny Kilbane the best friend of Damien asks sarcastically as he walks up to him and grasps his hand. Damien pulls himself up and closes the book before coming face to face with his best friend. Damien pushes his long black hair out of his eyes and looks down at his bloody clothes. He is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, black training boots and a long blue trench coat as winter was officially coming. He also has a necklace around his neck which has a picture of his parents attached.

"Yeah, yeah joke about it all you want." Damien says with a smirk creeping onto his face. Suddenly Jonnys face became serious as the two make their way around their makeshift camp. It was a simple area with 2 tents, an RV, a campfire and a wire leading around the outside to alert the group of any threats or outsiders. Jonny and Damien make up 2 of the 5 members of the group.

"Jess is still mourning. She hasn't come out or her tent all day. Not only that but we're running low on food." Jonny sighs as they step over the wire and stand on the outskirts of their camp. Jonny is a redhead and is extremely proud of it, he has a matching red beard which is longer than his hair. Jonny is wearing a red t shirt, black jeans, a pair of military boots and a red poncho hanging over his back. They were still in Georgia at least they thought they were and they were currently resting in a field which had a river nearby. "I'm starting to think this place isn't safe anymore." Jonny says as he stands against a tree and faces Damien. Damien sighs and nods in agreement.

"You're right. But we can't go out there again. As for Jess, give her time dude. She just lost her dad." Damien reminds him. Jonny nods understanding what he meant.

"Yeah." Jonny mutters. He had become quite fond of the girl and it hurt him to see her like that. "We need food Damien." Jonny says looking at his friend with a hint of sadness.

"I know pal, I know. We should head out and see if we can find some. I'm not letting Jake starve any more." Damien says shaking his head. Jake is his little brother and is only 12 years old. The kid was all Damien had left of his family.

Jonny gives his friend a sad look before grabbing his rifle from off of his back. "Lets go then. We can't lose anybody else!" Jonny exclaims as he starts heading towards the tent that he and Damien share with Jake. Damien follows quickly and he grabs his bag as well as his 9mm pistol along with a hunting knife.

"Me and Jonny are heading out. Gonna go look for more food." Damien announces to his brother and the other member of their group, Kevin, a mid 50s doctor who was also the owner of the RV.

Kevin looks at him sceptically, "you sure? It's getting dark out." Kevin points at the sky. Damien nods.

"We have to. We'll starve otherwise." Damien says darkly. He looks at his brother who was currently drawing a dragon on a piece of paper. "Jake you stay with Kevin okay?"

"Can't I come with you?" Jake asks quickly getting a stern look in return.

"Not this time buddy." Damien says softly. Jake goes to protest but knew it would do him no good. "It's too dangerous tonight but I'll be back before you know it okay?" Jake nods.

"Okay. Kevin maybe you can show me how to load that thing?" Jake points at the Remington rifle in Kevin's hands and his eyes widen at the weapon. Kevin looks at Damien who shrugs.

"Sure." Kevin leads Jake into the RV and Jonny walks up to Damien and hands him his gun.

"Let's go." Jonny says and the two head off.

**An hour or so later.**

"Look!" Jonny calls as a Wal-Mart comes into view. The two had currently gotten a bit of food, a few cans and whatnot but it still wouldn't be enough. "Looks pretty empty from here." Jonny says.

"Have to be sure." Damien says and the two walk up to the entrance and look inside. Their is a lot of empty shelves but there appears to be food at the back of the store. Damien bangs on the door. They wait patiently for about 2 minutes and nothing comes outside.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Damien points out as the two enter the store. Jonny gives him a stern look.

"Can we not do this now?" Jonny asks rhetorically. "We're kinda busy."

"Look I get it. I do, you think it's your fault that we lost 6 people but it wasn't. No one could've known that a herd that size was nearby." Damien explains grabbing a basket.

"I was supposed to be on watch!" Jonny almost shouts. The two stare at each other "I was supposed to be looking over everybody but I wasn't and that herd attacked and it killed 6 of us. Jess' dad, Kate, Leroy, Sebastian, Martha and Jack. I did that!" Jonny exclaims.

"The dead did that!" Damien yells back. "Did you run off? Did you leave us all to die? No you helped and saved the rest of us. That was you." Damien says pointing at him. Jonny shakes his head and looks down. Tears were starting to drop from his eyes but Jonny wiped them off.

"Come on. We need to get this food." Jonny says and the two head off.

The next 10 minutes are spent with the two searching down aisles with flashlights on. They had found a couple of bits of food and are getting close to finishing the store. "Did you ever-" Damien begins.

"Quiet." Jonny says. "Do you hear that?" Jonny asks. Damien shakes his head before hearing what sounded like faint moans.

"Walkers!" Damien warns. The duo make their way through the rest of the store and got to a locked door. "Seems like somebody locked them away. Those moans are definitely coming from behind this door." Damien says getting ready to shoot the lock off the door.

"What are you doing?" Jonny asks frustrated. "If you fire that, more of those things are gonna turn up. Let's just go." Jonny says before a gun shot goes off and the two instantly duck behind a counter. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know!" Damien says back and the two look around the counter to see people in masks heading their way through a broken window. It looked like their was 6 of them. "Fuck what do we do?" Damien asks. Jonny gives him a look.

"Get out of here." Jonny demands.

"What? No!" Damien refuses. Another shot hits near Damiens head.

"Come on out motherfuckers. We might let one of you live." A man's voice yells before laughter is heard. Jonny and Damien glare at each other before Jonny realises Damien wasn't going to leave.

"Fine. I'm going to attempt to sneak around them and maybe get outside. You lay down some cover fire for me." Jonny says. Damien grabs his gun and looks for the closest man to him. Damien fires a couple of bullets towards the bandits and Jonny runs off. Damien and the bandits get into a shootout with Damien using the counter as a cover. Jonny makes it outside undetected since the bandits were focused on killing Damien.

Damien manages to shoot one of the bandits in the chest leaving five. Jonny on the other hand is attacked when he makes his way around to where the bandits were firing from. A man was waiting and the two get into a brawl. The man was choking Jonny out and was attempting to grab the rifle which Jonny had dropped. Jonny punches the guy a couple of times making him roll of and letting Jonny get his breath back. They both went for the rifle and both grabbed it at the same time.

"Fuck you!" The man yells letting go of the gun and punching Jonny. Jonny went down and is slowly beginning to lose consciousness. The man had climbed on top of Jonny and began choking him again.

Just as Jonny thought it was all going to be over, a gunshot goes off and the man falls to the ground with a bullet in the back of his head. Jonny searches for his saviour and sees a girl no older than Jake looking at him with her gun drawn.

Meanwhile Damien is still shooting at the group of bandits and had taken down 2 more. They had made their way into the store and had cornered Damien who was out of bullets. "Shit." Damien mutters.

"Prepare to die." One of the men excitedly yells before a bullet hits him and he drops to the ground dead. The other 2 people look around confused before Jonny appears slightly injured but still holding his rifle. Jonny shoots the other two men and Damien sighs in relief.

"Jonny thank god. I thought you were dead." Damien says as the two hug.

"I almost was. She saved my life." Jonny motions to the young girl wearing a hat with the letter D on it. "Then also threatened me afterwards but I guess I should thank you." Jonny says to the girl.

"Don't mention it." She mutters looking around the store.

"You're so young, where are your family? Group?" Damien asks in disbelief.

"I've been on my own for a couple of months. No people anymore." She says darkly.

Jonny and Damien give each other a look. "Listen I'm Jonny, this is Damien we're from a group not too far from here. There's even someone your age there. Look I can't and I'm sure Damien can't leave you out here by yourself. Especially with the dead about to come from all this noise." Jonny says softly. The girl stares at them obviously not trusting them at all before realising they were right.

"Fine but if I see anything I don't like I'm leaving." She warns. She grabs her backpack which she had placed on the ground and hoists it over her shoulders.

"That's fine." Damien says and the three grab their stuff and head out of the Wal-Mart with food, water and a new person to return to camp with. "What's your name?" Damien asks.

"My name's Clementine."

**This story is clearly not canon to the original walking dead game but it will have the characters and some of the storylines involved. It is set just before the beginning of season 2 and the main difference is that Christa is not with Clementine. All will soon be revealed but until then I'm out.**


End file.
